Moffitt proposes 7 staff investigators, each at 10% effort for a total of 8.4 calendar months to serve key leadership roles in the development of focused and translational research, working with the ACD of Translational Research and the other ACDs. ? Alexander Sandy Anderson's role, a new request, is to lead the development of mathematical models in cancer research and integrate these methods into all of the research programs. ? Thomas Brandon continues his role as Staff Investigator leading the tobacco research and intervention group within the Health Outcomes & Behavior Program. He will continue to build collaborative projects with clinical and basic science investigators, such as the Lung Cancer SPORE. ? Srikumar Chellappan's role, a new request, is to integrate Total Cancer Care, mathematics, and imaging resources to develop a translational focused initiative in Tumor Biology. ? B. Lee Green's role, a new request, is to lead the health disparities and diversity efforts at the institution. He will also continue to help build collaborations across programs to address cancer disparities and work closely with the Clinical Trials Office on the difficult task to increase minority accrual in clinical trials and research studies. ? Jeffrey Lancet's role as Clinical Staff Investigator, a new request, is to lead early phase investigator-initiated clinical trials and develop a highly active network of clinical trials using targeted compounds. ? Eduardo Sotomayor's role, a new request, is to integrate and expand laboratory and clinical trial efforts to develop Hematologic Malignancies in the coming years, with joint contributions from Immunology and Experimental Therapeutics. ? Jeffrey Weber's role, a new request, is to integrate and expand laboratory and clinical trial efforts to develop melanoma in the coming years, drawing from multiple programs.